Hikari
by moeruhoshi
Summary: "I knew I'd hurt you… I'm so sorry, Natsu…" Her tears leaked rapidly down his face, his thumb weakly wiping them away as he shook his head. "I gave it to you, I want you to eat if you're hungry." He mumbled as she cast her head down, blaming herself for the damage done.
1. Return

**If you read this on tumblr, I made it a bit longer before I posted it on here**

 **I actually really like this setting, it's so sweet**

* * *

Lucy wandered around the city as she usually did. Got breakfast at one of her favorite diners, took the time in the early morning to sit in the park and read a book, take a stroll through the general fresh markets that set up shop in the afternoon. The ones that knew her always offered an apple or two, a fresh roll of bread, and a sweet crepe once in a while that she was more than happy to have for her lunch. When the night fell, her spine shivered, and her eyes slipped into their familiar red, her fangs poking lightly at her bottom lip. Her sharp senses returned along with the moon, and her heart thrummed wildly as she picked up a familiar scent, instincts beyond her control pulling him towards his location. The walk she took into the suburbs was always melancholy, she hated how fresh the air was since it reminded her so much of him. She wished to resist herself from going to him, but it had been a while since her last visit, there was no way she could keep herself away this time.

She sat on the edge of the railing of his condo, hiding in the shadows as she watched him eat at the small table in his living room, laughing at whatever was on the television. She watched him wipe the food that dribbled from the chin of his son, ruffling the soft peach spiky hair that represented both his own and the mother's hair colors. She imagined that they were just as soft as when she last felt them, the day she left him at his doorstep. She watched as they finished their meal, walk off into the bathroom to bathe before they came out and his father had to chase the dripping boy around to help him into his pajamas. She sighed with a soft chuckle as they drank some milk together before he carried him off to bed, her pink haired target soon after going back to their couch to watch t.v, though it couldn't keep his attention for long and he was quick to walk out onto the patio.

Lucy sat farther into the darkness and against the wall, gasping as her hip hit the small potted plant she had failed to notice. He jumped and turned towards the sound, gasping at the sight of the hidden blonde.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see it," She mumbled as she hopped off the edge, his eyes wide as she stepped towards him.

"Don't worry, it was a gift," His tone was light, and he held her paler hand to pull her away from the broken clay pot before she could step on it. She nodded and made a quick turn to leave before his grip held her in place.

"I really can't stay, Natsu," Her voice was slightly broken, eyes watering as they turned to face his own desperate ones.

"P-Please, Luce. I can't let you go… at least come inside, f-for some coffee."

They sat at the table, the air still as Natsu poured her a mug full, sitting across from her with a small smile.

"What's his name?" She asked solemnly, eyes gracing the photo of the two of them that sat in the middle of the table.

"Hikari," He rose his head to meet her still red eyes. "You love the stars so much, I make sure to teach him about them every day."

"Is he…?" She motioned to herself, and he nodded, heartbreaking a bit as she confirmed her suspicions.

"He can live without it, but he gets red eyes and fangs all the same. There's a lot about himself that you can teach him."

"You know I can't do that," She strained, standing up to turn away from him, his hand quickly latching onto her wrist before she could make it outside again.

"Please, Lucy." His voice was stiff and determined, pulling her back against his chest. "Stay…I need you."

"I don't want to hurt you," She sniffled, turning to hug him as her chest racked with cries.

"And I can tell that you haven't eaten in weeks, please. I can help you, I want you to eat." He begged, pulling her from his chest to make eye contact with her. He rubbed her cheeks with his thumb to wipe away her tears, kissing her softly on her forehead.

The pair walked into the bathroom, sitting on the tile floor as Natsu unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his neck to her. She shuddered as she fell into his lap, her eyes shaking as they held each other. Her nose filled with his scent as she dipped her head into the nape of his neck, groaning as she bit into his skin. Lucy felt herself slip into a frenzy, arms desperate to hold onto him as she fed on him. Her tongue knew his flavor well, fell in love with it as she gulped it down ferociously, refusing to let go even as he weakly scratched at her to stop. Her skin glowed back to its original golden hue, eyes shifting to their deep brown and her head losing the tension that she hadn't realized was weighing so heavily on her mind. She panted as she regained her conscious thoughts, pulling away from Natsu to make sure he was okay. Blood dripped down her chin and stained into the top of her dress as well as his own bare chest.

"S-See, I hurt you," Her bottom lip trembled, Natsu shaking his head as he regained his strength.

"Y-You were hungry, I'm okay," He smiled and pulled himself to sit up in a better position, his wound already healing. "Help me clean up?"

Lucy moaned as Natsu pressed her roughly against the wall of the standalone shower, their lips finding each other in a passionate embrace, both needy to release the built-up tension between the two, hot water pelting down on them and pushing their fervor. She hungrily bit at his bottom lip, his tongue slipping out to caress her own, Lucy eager to share her own. He trailed down her neck and to her chest, fondling her sensitive breasts and marking them to remind her of their relationship.

"I love you so much, Lucy," He groaned against her skin, his tongue rolling over her pert nipples, teasing her and pulling throaty moans from her. She flinched as his lips dotted her stomach and took a moment to press his forehead against her. "I'm so thankful you gave Hikari to me, he's everything I could have asked for."

"I come to see him," She admitted, looking down as Natsu continued to press soft kisses to her belly, his eyes wide as they glanced up to meet hers. "Whenever you're asleep, just through the window though. I don't want to wake him up."

"I know he'd love you, please don't leave us again." He pleaded and spread her legs, parting her lower lips to pleasure her. Lucy cried out, and her body quaked under his ministrations, addicted to the sweet taste of her wet folds. His fingers pressed against her dripping core, slowly slipping one in before the other, his tongue lashing against her quivering bud. She threaded her fingers in his hair as he lapped at her, legs growing weak as he pushed her closer to the edge. Natsu moaned as she came into his hand, falling to her knees and back into his arms.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," She mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly, eyes raking over the faded scar on his neck.

"I know you won't, and I don't care if you need me for food, Luce. I can't spend another day apart from ya,"

Lucy let a soft smile grace her lips as Natsu lead her to his bedroom, towels wrapped around the two after having dried off. The plane of his bare back still held old scars, ones she knew she had licked clean when they were still young. She shivered as the door closed behind them, watching as he took a seat on the bed in front of her. She stepped towards him, his hands caressing her thighs and lightly fondling her under the towel.

"You're beautiful," He hummed, snickering as she blushed.

"You're the one who's beautiful," Her fingers lightly caressed his cheek, his head turning to kiss her palm.

"Our son has your eyes," He pulled her down as she turned away for a moment. "I never stopped thinking about you, Luce."

"Even after I left him alone with you?" Her voice was quiet, and she whimpered as he laid her on her back, shaking his head with soft eyes.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to take care of him," They stayed quiet for a moment or two as Natsu loomed over her, their stares speaking more words than they could express through speech. Lucy was brazen as she reached for his hard length, her breath heavy as she watched his face twist and contort at her actions. He hunched over and bucked his hips into her hand, the blonde flinching as his heart rate began to pick up. His closed eyes peeked open to see her scared one's filling with red, her free hand covering her mouth and nose.

"I-I-I...N-Natsu…" She shook her head and attempted to push him away, Natsu biting his tongue and forcing the wounded appendage into her mouth.

"Eat, Luce… Please eat," She mewled as he fed her, arching into him as she greedily nursed from his mouth.

Her legs rested on either side of his hips, her hand holding his as he lined himself with her entrance.

"Is it wrong that I want to give you another baby?" He smirked as she flushed and slowly shook her head.

"I'd have as many kids as you want," She whispered as his fingers delicately caressed her tummy.

"You know I won't let you go after saying that, right?"

Hikari woke the next morning to the thick scent of what he could pick out in the air, pancakes, sugared strawberries, bacon, and his favorite fruit juice. He dragged his blanket with him as he got up, sitting down to put on his plushie slippers before walking out of his bedroom. He was slow in his approach, surprised to hear his father talking to someone else so early in the morning.

"Papa? Did Auntie Erza come over?" He asked, surprised to see a blonde haired woman sitting at their table instead of the usual red-haired guest. "It's night time lady!"

"You know her, Hikari?" Natsu asked as he paused his pancake flipping, Lucy also surprised by his statement.

"I smell her sometimes," He said as he walked up to her, smiling as he hugged her leg. "She always smells so sweet!"

"Guess he got your nose too," Natsu chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. "I'd like to introduce you to your mama, Hikari."

His similarly brown eyes looked up at her with an amazed wonder, looking at his dad before up at her somber face. Lucy picked him up and delicately wrapped her arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"...Are you really my mama?" He grinned as she nodded, throwing his arms around her and haphazardly kissing her sloppily on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Hikari," She teared up a bit as he shook his head and rested on her shoulder.

"Mama must be really cool if she can watch me at night!" Natsu smiled softly as he set plates down in front of the two, mouthing to Lucy a profession of his love. A tear slipped down her cheek as their son was quick to turn in her lap, pleading for his father to drown his meal in syrup.

* * *

 **Just so you know what I'm up to, school is definitely more important! Though I like to write random drabbles on my tumblr while I have the time, gives me somethin to do**

 **I'm working on Greedy Dragon, though I'm a bit on and off with writing it**

 **I removed a chapter from Tainted so that I can edit the end over, I didn't think it was good and made it hard to try and write the next chapter lol I have the ending pretty much planned but there's some drama in the middle that I need to map out.**

 **I haven't thought much on what I should do with Memory Days, I have it's ending planned too but same problem; I don't know what I should do for the middle :/**

 **I keep coming up with so many ideas that I forget to work on the older ones lolololol**

 **I have to work on a couple of commissions so I may be wrapped up for a couple more weeks, though I don't think I'll come back to those other stories before my winter break, just a month and a half left!**

 **Please talk to me if you have any requests for commissions! I'm mad stupid though so I have a couple of caps lol**


	2. Prolouge

**I couldn't help myself like fuck this is good ass shit**

 **Let it be known, slow ass updates lawl**

 **And I used a paint mixer to find a color between Natsu and Lucy's hair and I came back with a light orange, kind of coral, like if you know the color of an orange dream machine but with the pinks**

* * *

Lucy had a schedule she hated to stray from, always went to the same diner at the same time, went to the park to read a book before the sun broke through the clouds, walked through the farmers market for lunch since she was always given something warm and fresh to eat; the creme of the crepes she got on the often gave her a sense of happiness she rarely found in her melancholy life. There wasn't much that she found necessarily upsetting, but every day was the same, and she liked it that way. She hid when the moon rose, watching random citizens pass her window, holding a pillow over her mouth and nose to resist the urge to go out and hunt. There were nights where her feelings would subside, and she could take a stroll in the moonlight she so hated. The park bench she usually sat on in the day was occupied by a pink haired boy staring up at the sky, eyes squinting and his brows furrowed.

"Dammit! I can't even see them!" He cursed, the notebook she hadn't noticed in his lap slapping against the empty seat next to him.

"Are you trying to look at the constellations? There's too much light pollution around here for you to see them," She giggled as she approached him, the boy jumping slightly at the sudden sound of her voice.

"You know a lot, huh," He answered as she nodded, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her peacoat.

"You can see them better under the sakura trees on the other side of town," She offered him advice before turning on her heel to leave.

"T-Thank you!" He called after her, though his eyes felt like they tricked him as she seemed to vanish suddenly into thin air.

There were nights that Lucy couldn't stand being cooped up in her apartment, she would sit in the trees of the sakura tree park and map out her friends that she could see that evening. She was deep in the forest that evening, away from any scents that could rattle her mind, caressed by the soft feel of the flower petals. She flinched at the sound of cursing, pulling a mask over her mouth and nose to curb her instincts. The stream of swears quickly reminded her of the boy in the park, her eyes catching the tuft of pink hair as it moved under the trees below him.

"That ice prick was right, I would get my ass lost." He groaned, shrieking as Lucy dropped from the trees and landed in front of her.

"S-Sorry, did I scare you?" She gasped at the sight of his frightened eyes.

"I think anyone would be freaked out if a girl came jumpin' out of trees," He laughed shakily, straightening himself out as he recognized her. "I haven't seen you for a while, are you lost too?"

"I know the way out," She smiled under the black mask. "You can follow me."

"...Do you hang out in the woods like this all the time?" He asked, trying to bring about a comfortable conversation between the two.

"When I want to look at the stars," She hummed. "But I know better than to get lost."

"Oi..!" He grinned a bit at her surprising attitude. "I didn't mean to, I have to write a paper on one of these constellations, and I've been tryna map one out."

"You can see Orion over there, Gemini right above him, Pegasus right above us, and Andromeda above him." She mapped them out with her fingers, the boy fascinated by the knowledge that spilled from her lips. He insisted that she continue to speak, pulling his notebook quickly from the bag slung over his shoulder to write down anything she said. His main focus was on finding Draco, which luckily sat not to farther ahead of them in the sky, Lucy pointing out the stars which created him.

"Are you an astronomy major or somethin'? You're pretty amazing." He whistled, the girl laughing and shaking her head.

"My mother taught me, I know them all like the back of my hand, we're family." She smiled, his eyes only catching the squint of hers, enjoying the sparkle he found in them.

It was another few nights until the boy caught Lucy in the park, reading early in the morning as she usually did. He sat beside her and offered some of his donut which she politely declined.

"You come around here a lot? I've never seen you at Magnolia U." He asked, surprised to hear that she didn't attend college, only lived in the area for no more than a few months. She revealed that she was just a year younger than him, and he a business major and intended to take over his father's business when he got out of school.

"I don't know your name, you know. You just keep showing up out of nowhere."

"Says the girl who jumped out of a tree in the middle of the night," He laughed and held a hand out of her to shake. "I'm Natsu."

"Lucy."

It was when Lucy ran into Natsu that she felt like she could forget about the other side of her life, the one she made sure her new friend would never find out about. It was only a handful of times a month she would let herself find him, more often than not he would find her in the park when he had free time. This went on for months on end, Natsu was always happy to see her, and they learned more and more about each other as time went on. He often got antsy and insisted on knowing why she was always gone for so long, Lucy waving him off with random explanations but had to keep herself away when she got intense cravings. His scent was intoxicating and gripped at her even in the daylight, something about him was amazingly addictive. She made sure to get away from him as the sun began to set, her heart aching at the sight of his face when she'd insist on leaving. He would beg her to stay just for a few more minutes because he knew she wouldn't be back for at least a month and a half.

"Please, Luce, just today? I really want to have dinner with you," He pleaded as he held her hand, the two of them standing in front of his condo building. She shook her head and persisted for him to let her go, but he was insistent on keeping her close; it had been two months since he last saw her. She worried as the sun began to fade, her heart racing as the light of the moon bathed her skin. A full moon, she cursed, it'd be a fatal mistake to let herself stay.

"N-Natsu, I'm sorry, I really have to go," She whined as she felt her fangs grow and poke at her bottom lip.

"I know you won't come back if I let you go," He frowned, her body shaking as her senses heightened. He held a hand to her cheek and pleaded with his eyes as he looked into hers, confusion filling them as she knew he saw them slip into their crimson color. "W-What…?"

"I-I…" Lucy fell limp in Natsu's arms as she became overwhelmed with his scent so close and so strong.

Natsu rushed her upstairs, figuring Lucy had passed out from overheating since she was always wearing such a thick mask, even on a warm and humid summer evening. He laid her delicately on his couch before rushing into his bathroom to find a cooling pad to press against her forehead. He took off her mask and cringed as she took in a heavy breath, his eyes curious as he saw the sharper canines poking out of her lips. He gulped thickly as his mind reeled with a thought to help her weak state. Natsu knew Lucy was paler every time she suddenly appeared in his life and had hoped to the heavens that she wasn't sick when she started to visit less and less. Her red eyes and now sharp fangs fit into the puzzle of Lucy Heartfilia that he had spent so long trying to piece together, own teeth biting down on his wrist to leak his blood. He held it over her parted lips, watching it fall into her mouth at a slow pace. He grinned as he saw the color of her skin return to its honeyed hue, red eyes popping open almost instantly as his blood revived her. Natsu yelped as she pulled his arm down and sunk her teeth into him, groaning as he let her feed wildly. He leaned weakly against the couch, smiling as Lucy smothered his wrist against her lips; if he knew sooner, he would have been more than happy to feed her.

Lucy groaned as she woke up, groggy but her head free of the tension she had grown so accustomed to. She licked her lips, the sweet taste of blood filling her with panic as she shot up and looked around frantically. A silent cry gripped her throat as she saw Natsu passed out on the floor next to her, his skin unfamiliar as it had grown paler compared to his usual tan.

"Oh no, no no no, Natsu...no!" She gasped and rushed to help him up, pressing her ear to his heart to make sure he was still alive, She choked with relief at the sound of his pulse, rushing to find him some water and a loaf of bread. She hurried and pat his cheeks as she tried to wake him up, tilting his head back to force water down his throat. The blonde stained his shirt with her tears as she cried against his chest, pleading and begging for him to wake up. She spent the night feeding him water and warming him up, hoping that he would wake up soon.

"L-Luce…" Natsu coughed, the dawn breaking outside as he groaned, moving a hand to clutch his aching forehead. Her eyes were puffy, and the surrounding skin was red, her lip quivering s she finally met his eyes.

"I knew I'd hurt you… I'm so sorry, Natsu…" Her tears leaked rapidly down his face, his thumb weakly wiping them away as he shook his head.

"I gave it to you, I want you to eat if you're hungry." He mumbled as she cast her head down, blaming herself for the damage done.

It was six months before Lucy could bring herself to even see Natsu, sitting on his balcony as she watched him from the shadows. His friends were over on the day she had gone to visit, heart clenching at the sight of his gentle, smiling face. She'd gasp as his eyes glanced in her direction but she knew he couldn't see her. A part of her wanted to wave and see his eyes light up as they always did, but she still couldn't bear to face him. She stayed until his guests left, watching the light fall from his eyes as he closed the door. He picked up her mask that she had left behind in a rush from his kitchen counter, pressing a kiss to the cloth before heading off to bed.

It was a year before she could even think about speaking to him again. She would sit in his apartment while he was out for the day and absorb his scent, flinching and running out in a flash when she heard his keys jingle in the lock. This day was an unfortunate one, her leg tangling in the blanket he had left out, dragging her to the ground with it and crashing uncomfortably with a bruised hip as she went down.

Natsu stared wide-eyed at his missing crush as she heaved herself up from his carpet, quick to try and make a hasty exit.

"W-Wait! Please don't go, Lucy!" He rushed in to grab her wrist before she could make it to his patio doors, mentally cursing as he turned her in his hold. His eyes were desperate and watery, head shaking as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"I'll hurt you…" She hiccuped as tears fell quickly down her cheeks, his own flowing as he ducked her head against his chest.

"I know you won't," He whispered a kiss against her forehead, the two falling to the couch and hugging each other throughout the night.

Lucy continued to see him in the evening on days she felt safe, into his home at random times and scaring the daylights out of Natsu.

"I wish you'd just come in through the front door, Luce." He sighed as she laughed at the memory of his scared face. Natsu bent down to pick up the larger shards of glass, hissing as one stabbed into his finger. Lucy panicked, covering her nose even though her usual mask was placed over her mouth. He saw the sudden change in her behavior as she inched backward and slid down against the glass doors. She pushed him away as he rushed towards her, refusing his bleeding hand. His eyes were serious as he forced down her mask and offered it to her.

"It's just a little, Luce." He smiled lightly and encouraged her to clean him up. She let out a shaky breath and searched his eyes for the unwavering trust he had for her. "I know you won't hurt me."

Whenever Natsu noticed her skin losing its luster, he would cut himself and let her drink a bit. Lucy was hesitant at first and told him he didn't need to, but Natsu wouldn't let her go until she did. She felt greedy every time he gave it to her, but her body appreciated the nutrients and strength that she allowed herself to give up a long time ago. Natsu tried his best not to blush as she bit into his finger, ignoring the heated look Lucy always seemed to have when she drank. He'd lick his lips and watch as she walked away with hooded eyes and a lopsided smile, stopping himself before he could pull her back and confess in the spur of the moment.

The day he did choose to express his feelings, the two were watching a movie on his couch, a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream in between them on the coffee table. Lucy dropped a berry on the leather seating, ignoring the mess the whipped cream made as they held each other's stares.

"I love you too…" His ear-splitting grin pulled her own lips into a wild smile.

Their relationship was slow in making its change, Lucy still wary of herself around him but Natsu insisted on getting her used to closeness. He was a cuddler after all.

"I don't want to h-"

"You haven't hurt me, in the four years I've known you, you've never hurt me," Their relationship grew from hand holding and pecks on the cheeks to naps together and soft kissing. Natsu was busy almost every day with school and his father's business, so they spent each night together usually lying together and discussing their day. Natsu was content in keeping her close, too scared to go any further some nights in fear of the blonde disappearing on him again.

"You don't have to be so gentle, you know." Lucy hummed and rolled Natsu onto his back, her smirk confident as she straddled his hips.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," He breathed, hands delicately caressing her thighs as she rolled against the bulge in his pants.

"You can do more than kiss me,"

Their first time was filled with promises of love and trust, Natsu learning there was, even more, he had to learn and love about Lucy. She in return greedily marked his skin and bridled with pride at the throaty moans she could pull out of him.

Lucy felt for the first time in her tiringly long life that she was a normal girl, Natsu taking an immense weight off her chest. There were nights, days where she didn't leave, where he didn't leave, and they spent at most a week tangled in each other's limbs. He'd kiss her gingerly on the forehead every morning, the warm bath of the sunlight brightening his sloppy grin. Even when the night graced his bedroom, Natsu shared enough of himself every day that Lucy didn't feel like she would go into a frenzy.

Natsu noticed a sudden change of behavior in his girlfriend as they sat to eat breakfast at his table one day. She picked at her fruit salad, barely touching her toast. He chalked it up to a possible fever, his suspicions confirmed as she rushed into the bathroom to throw up. She had severe chills that only succeeded in rattling her stomach, her significant other quick to take her back to bed with layers of thick blankets around her. He frantically pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed his wallet, telling her he would be back soon with something to help. Lucy shook her head and teared up; it was impossible for her to get sick.

He called to her as he closed the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and grabbing her a bottle of water before going to enter his bedroom. Natsu dropped his things, eyes wide and hands shaking at the sight of his empty bed. He knew there was no point in panicking… if Lucy was gone, who knew when he was going to see her again.

She was quick to get away from Magnolia, away from civilization and into the woods, into the broken and tattered cottage she had hidden so many years ago. Even if he trusted her not to, Lucy knew she would hurt Natsu if she stayed with him. She could already feel her instincts taking control, her heart racing as she rushed into the woods to find her next meal. Pregnancy meant every meal was blood, anything or anyone in sight was prey, her conscious mind tossed to the side as animal instincts replaced them. The nine months were grueling for her mentality, Lucy crying for Natsu as she screamed through the delivery of their child.

Lulling the soft child in her arms, she wiped her tears from his cheeks as she forced her words past her lips.

"Now, I hope you'll be happy with your father, he's a wonderful man," The baby cooed as she pressed a kiss to his small forehead, eyes vacant as they stared at his blubbering mother.

"Protect him for me, ne? I won't be able to see you two for a while, please don't be mad. I don't think I could face Natsu right now,"

The day Natsu heard a knock at his door in the middle of the night, he almost tripped over himself as he yanked the door open. When his eyes met with a small bundle left on his doormat, he looked down the hall in hopes of seeing a wisp of blonde hair rounding the counter, but only heard the gentle hum of the city. He picked up the bundle curiously as it squirmed, his heart stopping as wide brown eyes stared up at him, fine coral hair curling from atop his tiny head. He instantly called his closest friends to come over the next day, taking his luck with a grocery store hopefully open to get some supplies for the baby.

"When the hell did you have the time to have a baby, flame brain!" Gray shouted at his rival, Erza quick to scold him with a glare, gesturing sharply to the child Natsu rocked in his arms.

"You didn't even tell us you had a girlfriend," Levy frowned but was instantly stolen by the soft cooing of the child.

"She was a bit private," He shrugged, ignoring the intense stares of his best friends. He had never really talked to Lucy about revealing her to his friends so he'd keep her a secret for the time being.

"Must've been why flame head was missin' for a whole week a few months ago," Gajeel snickered, the rest gasping as they made the connection.

"Looks like he has her eyes," Lisanna hummed as she peered into his arms, waving lightly at the little boy.

"Did Natsu-san decide on a name?" Juvia asked as she clung to the shirtless man by her side.

"Hikari... I know his mom would love it,"

"What do you think Igneel will say?"

* * *

 **I feel hella awesome actually coming up with a vampire au that I like for once**

 **I'm gonna be busy again soon ugh but damn does it feel good to not have anything else to do except write.**

 **I need to read more references for kisses I feel like i've forgotten how to write them**


End file.
